


Love Thy Muse

by Anonymonimus



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bill Cipher, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gratuitous Smut, Human Bill Cipher, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Past Stanford Pines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Portal Accident, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, Unrequited Love, Young Stanford Pines - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Epiphanies come when you expect them the least." Bill said and Ford wasn't sure if he tried winking or if he just blinked. It wasn't obvious with his one eye.</p>
<p>"What do you have in mind?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Thy Muse

**Author's Note:**

> **So this is taking place in the period where Ford trusted Bill and thought they were friends and that Bill was just trying to help. Just FYI**
> 
> **This is how I procrastinate on all the other things I said I'd do (like Remember the Sea and the rest of the Billdip requests lol) so, yeah, ENJOY!**

Meeting Bill had possibly been the best thing to ever have happened to Ford. He wasn't quite sure what he had been summoning but a muse had been the last of his guesses. The scribbles on the wall of that cavern had suggested he was in the midst of summoning a God or a powerful being of pure energy, but Bill was close enough. Thanks to the yellow triangle, he managed to create unimaginable and incredible things. Fiddleford expressed his awe everything he conceived and finished a project, hardly believing Ford was actually capable of such amazing things. Bill clearly brought out his potential and helped steer him on the right track. He was, after all, the man who changed the world. The chosen one.

However, things had hit a bit of a wall. Ford had been in the process of building a portal machine that would open passage ways to different dimensions. If he was able to accomplish the seemingly impossible task, he could allow Bill to come into his world and they could meet in person rather than in the dreamscape as well as bring about an overabundance of positive changes for the rest of the world. The project's success would make him rich beyond his wildest dreams, distinguish him as an absolute genius in the scientific community, and, most importantly, seal his name and importance in History. This could be his legacy. Dimension travelling could open the way to solving so many human problems; they could find a cure for AIDS and cancer, they could be taught how to produce everlasting energy from a green source, and they could find a way to end war among many other things. If everything went well, Ford really would become the man that changed the world just like Bill had constantly been telling him from the moment they met. But, as previously mentioned, things had hit a bit of a wall.

The portal machine was almost complete. He had found a way to draw enough energy to get it activated but something always went wrong when he tried opening a passage way to a different dimension. It was a complicated matter and he and Fiddleford worked laboriously day and night in a vain attempting to solve the problem they had been having. After a sleepless week, Fiddleford had managed to convince Ford to rest and catch up on all the sleep he had forsaken. Neither could crack the problem if they were too exhausted to think properly. So Ford went to his room and was unable to reach his bed, opting instead to collapse on the sofa. And as soon as he found himself in a horizontal position, he fell asleep.

At first, everything was black and he resting. His mind was numb and recuperating until, suddenly, Ford found himself in a meadow. It was a strange place. The trees had purple leaves and the bark was stripped black and white. The grass was a bright orange and the flowers were mostly black and yellow if not brown and blue. The sky was a light shade of green with pink clouds hovering by lazily. It was an impossible place and he knew he was in the dreamscape.

"Why hello there, Sixer." Bill said from behind him, "Long time no see."

"Bill." Ford sighed and a smile came easily to his face. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"I've been watching your progress." The triangle said as he hovered closer, "Hit a bit of a stopping point, hun?"

"I don't understand why." Ford admitted and voiced his frustration. "I've looked over the equations and the wiring all over again and found nothing wrong. We've got enough energy to start it and a lot more to actually tear a rift into another world."

"Did you try smacking it?" Bill asked.

"This isn't some random electric device, Bill." Ford sighed deeply, "This is a sophisticated machine. If it doesn't work, it's going to need a lot more than a smack."

"But did you try smacking it?" Bill asked again.

"No. I didn't." Ford frowned in annoyance.

"Well, maybe you should try it." Bill suggested.

Ford rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Bill was a muse but he was a peculiar one. Sometimes he was incredibly unhelpful and preferred to play games in contrast to the times where he was straightforward and, frankly, poetic. This meeting, as it seemed, he was in one of his playful and distracted moods. That only frustrated Ford all the more because it was almost like he didn't understand just how close they were to making one of the greatest scientific leaps of all time. They were on the verge of changing the world. They were—

"You really need to unwind, Sixer." Bill commented with a huff. "And you need to take off a load. You're putting way too much weight on your shoulders."

"How am I supposed to do that when I'm the man who changed the world?" Ford asked, "I know what travelling to other dimensions mean for my world. All the problems, all the issues, everything can be solved because there will be another world with the answers we need."

"What's another day in your dull little reality going to change?" Bill offered and before Ford could retort with an answer, he snapped his fingers and the environment changed. They were in a luxurious lounge with comfortable chairs, soothing jazz music, and martinis in hand. "Just  _relax_ ," he drawled, "You'll figure it out eventually so stop being so hard on yourself."

"If people weren't  _dying_  every few seconds…" he grumbled and sipped at the alcoholic beverage.

"You suck at this whole relaxing thing, you know?" Bill said, unimpressed. "Well, no need to fear, Sixer!" he floated up a bit higher from the ground and downed his martini in a flash, "I'm  _fantastic_  at relaxing and taking it easy!"

"Shouldn't you be trying to inspire me instead?" Ford sighed.

"Epiphanies come when you expect them the least." Bill said and Ford wasn't sure if he tried winking or if he just blinked. It wasn't obvious with his one eye.

"What do you have in mind?"

The triangle muse snapped his fingers and he was abruptly enveloped by a cloud of black smoke. When he re-emerged, Ford was so startled he jumped to his feet and nearly spilled his martini. Bill had taken a human appearance. He was tall but a few inches shorter than Ford. He was lean and a bit muscular with dark skin and a yellow mess of hair and wore no clothes. His eyes were golden but his pupils were still slits – the only thing that really convinced Ford Bill was standing in front of him and not some supernatural creature related to dreams. His human form was gorgeous and Ford was understandably impressed that the yellow triangle had been capable of such things seeing as he had never altered his appearance before.

"We're in the  _dreamscape_!" Bill said as though he could read his thoughts, "The only limitations you have here are the bounds of your imagination!"

Ford tried to speak but his mouth just moved dumbly as words escaped him. What the hell did Bill have in mind when he said he was going to help him relax?

"I'll show you." He purred and got on his knees, pushing Ford back down into the sofa chair.

Too flustered to even scold him for reading his thoughts, Ford simply stared dumbly as Bill opened his legs and unfastened his belt. He then opened his zipper and tugged on the hem of his pants just enough to take out Ford's growing erection. The latter wanted to pinch himself to figure out whether what was happening was real or not. Unfortunately, the trick wasn't going to work in the dreamscape so he just watched in utter awe and surprise. Bill glanced up at him and flashed him a toothy grin, revealing his pearl white, pointy teeth.

"Cat got your tongue?" He teased and leaned in closer to lick the tip of Ford's cock.

A moan quickly left his lips in a startled manner and his arms twitched, spilling a bit of the martini. "Bill—" he said, finally having snapped out of his paralyzing surprise, "Wh—" but no sooner had he started speaking again that the muse stretch his mouth open to engulf his cock so fully in his hot, wet mouth.

Ford threw his head back, dropping the martini which disappeared rather than spilled. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, pinching his lips together in an effort to stifle the sounds pouring out of him but to no avail. He moaned and groaned, his fingers finding their way into the mess of blond hair and tugging at it when particularly intense sparks of pleasure hit him. Bill hummed and moaned around his erection as he sucked and bobbed his head. He stuck his tongue out flat on the lower side of his shaft, licking beneath as he continued his other ministrations and Ford could hardly believe anyone was capable of doing so many things at once with their mouth.

The pleasure quickly overwhelmed him. Before long he was tightening his grip on Bill's golden locks and thrusting into his mouth, spilling his seed several jerks later. Bill swallowed all of it easily, pulling away and licking his lips for show. His eyes were darkened and glazed with lust which sent shivers down Ford's spine. He had never thought of himself as a homosexual but God, in that moment, he was nearly sure he was one. He wanted nothing more than to fuck him senseless and Bill was blatantly unopposed to it.

"This is funner than I thought it would be." He admitted with a small laugh as he crawled onto Ford's lap.

"Have you been thinking of doing this for a while?" He asked.

Bill blushed at the question and glared at him, "Wh—! Pfft – no!" He stumbled stupidly in a way that betrayed the lie he was desperately trying to make convincing, "I would never—"

But before he could continue, Ford pulled him down for a kiss. Their lips crashed together and the moment Bill's parted slightly, Ford pushed his tongue in. Their tongues rubbed and moved together sensually. Bill urgently tried to gain dominance but failed and eventually allowed Ford to do whatever he wanted. He seemed to just abandon himself to the pleasure and Ford liked that a lot.

"I can't say I ever thought of it," Ford admitted when he broke the kiss, "But I'm very much not opposed to it."

"Of course not." Bill huffed, "You're a closeted homosexual."

"What!? Am not!" He countered, offended.

"I can read your mind, dummy." Bill pointed out, "I know how you really feel about men."

"I don't want to argue over this right now." Ford sighed.

"Me neither." Bill said and scooted closer, "Let's keep going."

Their lips locked once more and Ford's hands fell onto Bill's waist. The muse began grinding their hips together, creating a pleasurable friction which steadily brought back Ford's erection. Once he was completely hard again, Bill tore away and gave him a sloppy and eager smile. He propped himself up on his knees, hovering above the wet cock, and guided it to his rear. Ford's breath caught as he felt the blonde's long fingers gently press the tip of his hard on to his tight hole.

"Don't we need…to prepare you or something…?" Ford asked.

Bill grinned and snapped his fingers, "Done." He said and when the other didn't seem convinced, he added: "We're in the dreamscape."

Without further ado, the muse sunk down onto the erection, hissing lightly at the feel of being penetrated. Ford held his breath until Bill had finally bottomed out at which point he came to realize he had been slicked up and stretched. It seemed unbelievable but Ford reminded himself of where he was and why it was therefor possible. That being said, he didn't stray his thoughts for too long on the topic because Bill slowly started rolling his hips and grinding down, uttering beautiful little moans as he stimulated them. And the sounds that left him, God, they were sweeter and more delectable than anything Ford had ever had the pleasure of listening to before. Bill's voice dripped with lust and sensuality, expressing his bliss in the most erotic of ways.

The muse slowly began moving in different ways. He lifted himself from Ford's cock almost all the way before sinking back down at which point he would release another throaty moan. He repeated the gesture a few more times, quickly finding himself out of breath what with the weight of their bliss and the physical effort it took. Ford quickly noticed how Bill began to struggle with their position and took the opportunity to switch them around. He pressed him on the sofa chair which quickly became an impossibly huge, lavish bed, and took the initiative to move. Bill seemed shocked, clutching at the bed covers as the way the pleasure was delivered shifted.

"Wait, what are you— _Ahn!_ "

And just like that, Bill found himself unable to utter anything more than the lustful sounds induced by the way Ford fucked him. His thrusts were steady and rapid, reaching deep and hitting that special spot embedded deep inside him which had him seeing white. Bill's overwhelmed expression was all the more arousing to Ford who had already found the sight of him intoxicating. More than just the gorgeous view he had of him, Bill felt incredible. The way he clung to Ford's cock and squeezed him so perfectly as he pulled out and pushed back in was insane and if he kept it up, surely he would climax. He'd never quite taken the time to imagine how sex would feel having been uninterested by it, but now he couldn't imagine how he had been so stupid. Provided, of course, what he was currently doing with Bill  _did_  count as sex. They were in the dreamscape, after all.

Ford continued fucking him, placing a steel grip on the blonde's hips and nailing into him hard. It had Bill screaming madly, a thin trail of saliva dripping down his chin. His eyes were completely glazed with lust and were vacant, too dazed by pleasure to be able to do much else. Ford started feeling coils build tighter and tighter in his stomach, informing him that he was on the verge of cumming all over again but, this time, he wanted Bill to go first. He willed his climax away and angled his thrusts in a way where his cock slammed right into the other's pleasure spot.

"Oh, God,  _Stanford!_ " Bill cried, clutching the bed covers so tightly his knuckles turned white, "You can't—you – I'll…!"

But before he could finish his sentence, he threw his head back once more and arched his back as he cried out in bliss and came all over his stomach. His semen shot out so far it left a trail across his stomach all the way to his chin. And after hearing such a gorgeous sound leave such an impossibly intoxicating person, Ford spilled his seed deep inside Bill. He collapsed on him almost instantly, breathing heavily as he enjoyed the afterglow. In a way, it had all been fake. They were in the dreamscape, it had only been a dream, but, to Ford, it had felt so real. Real in the sense where it almost felt like their coupling had taken place on earth, in the lucid world.

"Not so bad for your first time, Sixer." Bill said after a moment.

"Were you—" Ford started but stopped himself, "You need to stop reading my mind. It's very invasive."

"I can't help it, you're too cute." He said with a cheeky smile.

"I'll forgive it this time." Ford said and pressed a soft kiss to Bill's lips. The contact seemed to surprise him and the blond hardly reacted which left for a bit of an awkward feeling. "So what does this make us now?"

"What do you mean?" Bill asked and he sounded a bit distant.

"Our relationship can't stay the same after this." He said, "I can't just keep being friends with someone I had sex with."

The blond chewed his bottom lip nervously. "I mean…why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't want this to mean nothing." Ford said, "What we did…it was intimate. Special. Something you only do with someone you love…"

"Are you trying to say you love me?" Bill asked and he seemed legitimately terrified by the prospect.

"No." Ford reassured with a soft smile, "But I'm sure I can learn. We can just start off easy and see where things go from there."

Bill nodded reluctantly. "Start by giving the portal a good smack." He said.

And Ford woke up.

He was still lying on his couch, a wet patch in his pants from the ejaculations he had had while asleep. He groaned in embarrassment and went by to his room to change his clothes. Then he covered the wet spot with a towel, opting to clean it later in favour of fixing whatever the problem with the portal was. Ford went down to the basement and found Fiddleford staring at the machine with frustrated confusion.

"I really don't understand what's wrong." He grumbled.

The machine was on and Fiddleford was spamming the red button in the hopes of getting a door in the space time continuum to open. Ford frowned and began thinking but he hadn't gotten the chance to delve too much in what the potential problems could be when he remembered what Bill had suggested. It was a dumb idea. It wouldn't work. But Ford still walked over to the machine and gave it a good smack. It rattled violently and Ford almost screamed triumphantly and out of anger when, suddenly, a portal had opened.

**Author's Note:**

> **I refer to Bill as a muse during this fic because when Ford first meets him, he tells him he's a muse meant to guide the most gifted of minds. So because Ford still doesn't know the truth about Bill at this point, he's still under the impression that he's good and, consequently, a muse.**
> 
> **For this though, I imagine Bill kind of just wanted to have sex and used Ford but because the latter's so ready to genuinely love him and get to know him as a lover, things get awkward between them because Bill's still planning to invade the world with an army of demons and whatever. Imagine the heartbreak though, when Ford learns the truth D:**


End file.
